Crowninshield family
The Crowninshield family were among the Boston Brahmin society of Boston: the most affluent and established families of Boston. The ancestor of the family was Johann Casper Richter von Kronenshcheldt, who came down to Germany with his father, Johann Casper Richter from the south of Denmark and settled in a small town call Crownenscheldt, which was sometimes spelled with a K. Johann Casper Richter's son adopted the towns name as the families surname and headed for the New World and arrived in Salem, Massachusetts in 1680. Johannes Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt Johannes was born in Upper Leipzig, Germany on June 22, 1661 and died on December 19, 1711 in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; he changed his first name to John. He immigrated to Salem in 1680 and became a doctor and remained a doctor during the Salem Witch Trials. During the witch trials he had a patient who was a young girl by the name of Elizabeth Allen who John eneded up marring on December 5, 1694. After John died she remarried and went down to Florida never to be seen again, and leaving her children behind. John's parents were Johann Kasper Richter and Mari Hann. Johann was from Denmark and Mari Hann was from Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. John Crowninshield John (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 19 Jan 1696 - 25 May 1761; Salem, Essex, Massachusetts) was a son of Dr. Johannes Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt. Being part of the shiping trade with the East Endies he traded with India a lot and he and his brothers started the first major pepper trade in America. He also braught over the first Elephant over to America from India and is perhaps responsible for starting the zoo's in America. Jacob Crowninshield George Crowninshield George was the son of John Crowninshield and born and he was born and died in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts (August 6, 1734 - June 16, 1815). George was a sea merchant and started the shipping firm George Crowninshield & sons. It was George and his children that started the prosporous Crowninshield family. He first went to work for Elias Hasket "King" Derby, and then started his own business when he was not getting along with Elias. George married Mary Derby, the daughter of Elias Hasket Derby on July 18, 1757. Benjamin Crowninshield George Crowninshield, Jr. George was born in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts on May 27, 1766 and died on November 26, 1817 on board Cleopatras Barge while it was docted at harbour in Massachusetts. Goerge went to and Retire Becket, a ship builder, and asked him to build a ship for him that would become America's first yacht. It was designed to save an emperor and the theory is that he built it to rescue Emperor Nepolian Bonaparte. Though he faild at this attempt, Napolene, Napolian's siter, gave him her neckless which was made of torqoise boxes and each had a mozaich on them. She also gave Crowninshield her earings which of the same sort of jewlery. These jewls were handed down from generation to generation and are now in the hands of Benjamin Cronwinshield Bradlee, aka Benjamin C. Bradlee of the Washington Post. Bradlee's wife Sally Sterling Quinn wore the "family jewles" on their wedding day. George Crowninshield family friends inlcluded Madison, Monroe and Jefferson. Jacob Crowninshield Jacob was born in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts on March 31, 1770 and died on Arpril 15, 1808 in Washington, DC. He was a member of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusett's 2nd district from March 4, 1803 to April 15, 1808. He was elected as a Democratic-Republican to the 8th, 9th, and 10th Congress. John Crowninshield Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Benjamin was born in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts on Descember 27, 1772 and died Feburary 3, 1772 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts. He was first a merchant and became a Member of the United States House of Representantive of Massachusetts 2nd district from March 4, 1823 to March 3, 1831. He was then became the fifth United States Secretary of Navy on January 16, 1815 and left of September 30, 1818. Richard Crowninshield Edward Crowninshield Benjamin Crowninshield Francis Boardman Crowninshield Francis was a ship captain and was born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on April 23, 1809 and died in Marblehead, Essex, Massachusetts on May 8, 1877. He married first Sarah Gool Putnam, the daughter of Samuel Putnam and Sarah Gooll on March 20, 1832 in Salem. One of the last races that he eve has was when he challenged the King of Spain to a race and won. Edward Augustus Crowninshield Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II Benjamin was born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on March 12, 1837 to Francis Boardman Crowninshield and Sarah Gooll Putnam; he died January 19, 1892 in Rome, Italy. He graduated from Harvard in 1858 and one of his class mates was Henry Brooks Adams who's father was Charles Francis Adams, Sr. When the Civil War came, he enlisted a a lieutenant with the First Massachusetts Cavalery on November 5, 1861. He was aide de camp to General Philip Sheridan and stayed in his army until Benjamin mustered out on November 6, 1864 The highest rank the he reached was a brevet colonel of the United States Volunteers. Casper Crowninshield Casper (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 23 Oct 1837 - 10 Jan 1897; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts) was burried at Christ Church, Sears Memorial Chapel. He started at Harvard College from 1856 and graduated in 1860. He faught in the Civli War and rose to the rank of Colonel. Crowninshield was Colonel but recived the award of brevet Brigigidier General and held high commands, which were: *Company D, 20th Regiment Massachustts Volunteer Infantry *2nd Regiment Massachusetts Cavalry *Reserve Brigade, 1st Division (Merritt's), Cavalry Corps, Army of the Shenandoah *1st Division, Cavalry Corps, Army of the Shendandoah Crowninshield entered the war as a private in the 4th Battalion of the MassachusettsMilitia and rose the the ranks throught the war to becoming a Breveted Brigidier General. He was promoted to Captain on 18 Aug 1861, Major on 31 Jan 1863, Lieutenant Colonel on 18 Mar 1864, Colonel on 18 Nov 1864 and was nominated the rank of Brevet Brigidier General on 21 Feb 1866 by President Andrew Johnson. The award was confirmed by the United States Senate on 10 Apr 1866. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield Arent was bron in New York on March 14, 1843 and died May 27, 1908 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He served in the American Civil War and the Spanish-American War and rertired as a Rear Admiral. Crowninshield held very high commands; he was the commander of the Portsmouth, St. Mary's Kearsarge and was captain of the famous ship Maine. While he became a rear admiral he became the cheief of the Beureau of Navation. Crowninshield was burried and National Arlington Cemetery. Frederic Crowninshield Frederic was the first president of the National Societ of Mural Painters (1895-1899), presient of the Fine Arts Federation (1900-1909) and became the director of the American Academy in Rome in 1911. He was a stained glass artists and his most famous piece is called "Emmanuel's Land," which is depicts John Bunyans's The Pilgrims Progess. Francis Welch Crowninshield His father was Frederic Crownninshield, the first president of the National Society of Mural Painters. Known as Frank or "Crownie" as he was called by his close friends was the roommate and lover of Conde Nast. Frank was the creator and editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines. During the Depression, Vanitiry Fair folded and the Crowninishield started Vogue to succede Vanity Fair. Ship Captains *George Crowninshield *George Crowninshield, Jr. *Jacob Crowninshield *John Crowninshield *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Richard Crowninshield *Edward Crowninshield Artits *Frederic Crowninshield *Frank Crowninshield Military American Revolution War of 1812 Civil War *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Brvt. Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II Bradlee-Crowninshield family Derby-Crowninshield family Putnam-Crowninshield family Lieage #1 *Johann Kasper Richter = Maria Hann *Johaness Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt = Elizabeth Allen *John Crowninshield = Anstiss Williams *George Crowninshield = Mary Derby *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield = Mary Boardman *Francis Boardman Crowninshield = Sarah Gool Putnam *Alice Crowninshield = Josiah Bradlee III *Frederick Josiah Bradlee = Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. = Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee = Sally Sterling Quinn *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee = Pari Bradlee Lineage #2 *Johann Kasper Richter = Maria Hann *Johaness Kasper Richter von Kronenshceldt = Elizabeth Allen *John Crowninshield = Anstiss Williams *George Crowninshield = Mary Derby *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield = Mary Boardman *Edward Augustus Crowninshield = Caroline Maria Welch *Frederic Crowninshield = Helen Suzette Fairbanks *Helen Suzette Crowninshield = Carl August de Gersdorff *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff = Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee = Sally Sterling Quinn *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee = Pari Bradlee Family #1 *Johann Casper Richter **Johann Casper Richter von Krownenshcheldt ***Jacob Crowninshield ****Benjamin Crowninshield *****Benjamin Crowninsheield, Jr. ***George Crowninshield ****Sarah Crowninshield ****George Crowninshield, Jr. *****Clara Crowninshield ******Clara Crowninshield II *******August Crowninshield ******Louis Crowninshield ****Jacob Crowninshield ****John Crowninshield ****Mary Crowninshield ****Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *****Francis Boardman Crowninshield ******Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II *******Francis "Keno" Boardman Crowninshield, Jr. ******Alice Crowninshield m: Josiah Bradlee III *******Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *******Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m: Chevalier Josphine de Gersdorff ********Frederick Josiah Bradlee III ********Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee ********Jean Satonstall *********Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. *********Martha Raditz **********Gretta Bradlee *********Jan Saragoni **********Joseph Saragoni Bradlee **********Anna Saragoni Baldini Bradlee ********Anotoinette "Tony" Pinchot *********Domonick "Dino" Bradlee *********Leslie Marshall **********Josephine Pinchot Bradlee **********Beatrice Bradlee **********Marshall Crowninshield Bradlee *********Trina Chambers **********James Bradlee **********Frederick Bradlee *********Marina Bradlee *********Rick Murdoch **********Elizabeth "Beth" Murdoch **********Miles Murdoch ********Sally Sterling Quinn *********Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS ********Constance Bradlee *****Edward Augustus Crowninshield ******Frederic Crowninshield *******Francis "Frank" Welch Crowninshield ****Richard Crowninshield *****Richard "Dick" Crowninshield, Jr. ****Edward Crowninshield ***Elizabeth Crowninshield Family #2 *Johann Kasper Richter *Johann Kasper Richter von Kroenshceldt **John Crowninshield **Anstiss Williams ***Jacob Crowninshield ***Hannah Carlton ****Benjamin "Sailor Ben" Crowninshield *****Benjamin "Philospher Ben" Crowninshield, Jr. ***George Crowninshield ***Mary Derby ****Sarah Crowninshield ****George Crowninshield, Jr. *****Clara Crowninshield *****Louis Thies ******Clara Crowninshield *******August Crowninshield ******Louis Thies, Jr. ****Jacob Crowninshield II ****John Crowninshield II ****Mary Crowninshield ****Benjamin Williams Crowninshield ****Mary Boardman *****Francis Boardman Crowninshield *****Edward Augustus Crowninshield *****Caroline Welch ******Frederic Crowninshield ******Helen Suzette Fairbanks *******Francis "Frank" "Crownie" Welch Crowninshield *******Helen Suzette Crowninshield *******Carl August de Gersdorff ********Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff ********Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *********Frederick Josiah Bradlee III *********Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee *********Jean Saltonstall **********Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. **********Martha Raditz ***********Gretta Bradlee *********Anotoinette "Tony" Pinchot **********Domonick "Dino" Bradlee **********Leslie Marshall ***********Josephine "Jo" Pinchot Bradlee ***********Beatrice "Bea" Bradlee ***********Marshall Crowninshield Bradlee **********Trina Chambers ***********Frederick Bradlee ***********James Bradlee **********Marina Bradlee **********Richard "Rick" Murdock ***********Elizabeth "Beth" Murdock ***********Miles Murdock *********Sally Sterling Quinn **********Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS *********Constance Bradlee ********Alma de Gersdorff ********Casper de Gersdorff ****Richard Crowninshield *****Richard "Dick" Crowninshield, Jr. ****Edward Crowninshield ***Elizabeth Crowninshield Ships America I America II America III America IV Cleo Patras Barge Cleo Patras Barge II Diomede Henry References Books Crowninshield Family Crowninshield Houses Internet Crowninshield Family *Francis Boardman Crowninshield (The Winterthur Archives) *Alice Crowninshield's Home in Boston *Memoir of Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Biographical Sketch of Clarissa Crowninshield *Biographical Sketch of Frederic Crowninshield *Crowninshield Summer House in Marblehead, Mass Jacob Crowninshield George Crowninshield, Jr. *Cleopatra's Barge *Portait of George Crowninshield, Jr. (Flicker) *A Millian Pounds of Sandalwood: This History of Cleopatra's Barge in Hawaii Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Houses Ships